The present invention is drawn to a fault detection and stop motion system and more particularly to an electronic circuit which is capable of sensing and displaying any one of a number of malfunctions on each of a plurality of parallel operating members. The electronic circuit of the present invention is particularly useful for detecting malfunctions in and cutting out the drive to wire stranding machines.
Known apparatuses for detecting and displaying malfunctions on machines such as textile machines and wire stranders where a plurality of parallel operating members are employed have, in recent years, become more and more complicated due to the necessity of providing a system which not only senses a malfunction and upon sensing shuts down operation of the machine but also indicates which operating member malfunctions and what the malfunction is. These complications consequently lead to added costs in material and labor in order to provide a detecting apparatus which fulfills the needs of manufacturers.
In addition to the above-noted disadvantages, prior art systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,755 suffers from the additional disadvantage of being slow to operate thus increasing the likelihood of injury to the operator and damage to both the product being manufactured as well as the machine itself.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved circuit for detecting malfunctions and shutting down the operation of a multi parallel operating member machine.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fault detection, stop motion system which is capable of identifying where a malfunction has occurred.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic control system which is capable of identifying the cause of a malfunction.
It is a prinicpal object of the present invention to provide an electronic control system which continues to identify location and cause of malfunction even after the detection device is disengaged.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an electronic fault detection, stop motion system with a fast shutdown operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electronic control system which is dependable in operation and economically efficient to make.
Other objects and advantages will be made apparent from a consideration of what appears hereinbelow.